This invention generally relates to a linear position sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to a linear position sensor that utilizes a rotating signal generator and a sensor.
Typically, the linear position of a linear moving element is determined by a linear sensor orientated to determine movement along a linear path. Accurate measurement of a linear position is complicated by the length of any stroke and the distance away from a sensor or other electronic means of sensing movement reduces its effectiveness. Further, linear position sensors are typically accurate within only limited ranges.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design an inexpensive, reliable and accurate linear position sensor.